


through the cracks in the road, the flowers grow

by chasingjupiter



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka the softest fluffiest chats in the morning, surprise it's them being boyfriends !
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 05:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingjupiter/pseuds/chasingjupiter
Summary: shoma missed yuzuru and yuzuru missed shoma.(fluff + snuggles in bed)





	through the cracks in the road, the flowers grow

**Author's Note:**

> title from alice kristiansen's moon and back <3

Shoma rolls over and smiles sleepily at his boyfriend.

“Morning,” Yuzuru mumbles, arm sneaking out of the covers to poke Shoma’s cheek. “How’d you sleep?”

“Better now that you’re here,” he says honestly.

It had felt so surreal to be snuggled in bed  last night with his boyfriend, both freshly showered and covered in chaste kisses, a comfortable silence wrapped around them with the comforter. It’s been a year since they’d competed together and shared a room like this. It’s been a year since they’d had someone to cry and vent to in person, someone who would be able to sweep the other up in his arms and press kisses to his forehead.   
Shoma had missed Yuzuru. So, so much.

It’s not like they hadn’t seen each other  _ at all _ ; they snuck in surprise visits and spent a ridiculous number of hours skyping, but it simply wasn’t the same. Nothing could compare to Shoma in Yuzuru’s arms and Yuzuru’s cheek pushed up against the top of Shoma’s head, breathing in the scent of hotel shampoo.

“Me too,” Yuzuru says softly, pulling Shoma in closer. “Mm, I want to stay here forever with you.” His voice is all warm and velvety to Shoma’s ears; it’s a sound he’s sorely missed over the past few months. There’s a little morning coarseness to it, too, and it only makes Shoma want to kiss him until their lips go numb.

He doesn’t say that, though. “That would be nice,” he agrees instead. “Can we ask them to reschedule the events to next week? Pull in your two-time Olympic champion bonus?”

His boyfriend sighs. It sends a little thrill through his heart to feel his chest rise and fall, like a reminder that this is all real and not just another too-distant dream. “They’d never let us do that,” Yuzuru says. “And it wouldn’t be fair to the other skaters, to come out all the way to Japan and train so hard, just for it to be rescheduled.”

Shoma makes a noise of annoyance. “Let them do all their tourist-y things,” he dismisses. “It’s a good time to be in Japan. We can have a get-together or something.”

“You, Shoma, suggesting a get-together? Is this my boyfriend?” Yuzuru teases, eyes scrunching up the way Shoma likes so much. 

“Hey,” Shoma says. He sits up a little on his side to look Yuzuru properly in the eyes. “People can change, you know. Maybe I'm super popular and I go out every week for some fun.”

“Highly unlikely,” Yuzuru snorts, but his eyes go a little sad and Shoma frowns in response.

“What's wrong?”

He lets out another sigh, but this time it sends a shiver of sorrow to Shoma’s heart, and he fumbles under the covers briefly to grasp Yuzuru’s hand.

“You're not wrong,” Yuzuru says, voice low. “It's been a long time. What if I don't know you as well as I did before? What if… what if someone else knows you best? So much has changed, Sho,” he pauses, looking at Shoma with eyes so earnest and guilty. “So much.”

It almost scares him, how deep and dark Yuzuru’s eyes are - like an almond-flavored night, like pools of melted chocolate, so heavily saturated with sincerity - and Shoma hesitates before replying.

“A lot has changed,” he says gently, squeezing his hand. “But it's  _ us,  _ Yuzu. We can get through anything, I know we can. And,” he adds, almost shyly. “how could anyone know me better than you?”

He looks a little comforted, and Shoma, relieved, tells him, “Sometimes I think you're my soulmate, you know. Like we're meant to be, or something cheesy like that.”

“Sometimes?” Yuzuru says finally, a weak smile playing on his lips. “Shoma, I think you're my soulmate, like, every second of my life. I can’t imagine anyone better than you for me.”

And with that, Yuzuru’s tentative half-smile melts into a real, full one, and he leans forward to pepper Shoma’s face with kisses.

“Stop,” Shoma whines playfully in between giggles. 

“You want me to stop?” Yuzuru asks, a smirk lifting the corner of his mouth. “Are you sure about that? No more kisses, huh?”

“Wait, no,” he says hurriedly. “Let's not jump to conclusions.”

Yuzuru laughs, bright and unbridled, and leans back down to kiss Shoma properly on the lips.

“Love you,” Shoma murmurs.

The corners of Yuzuru's eyes curl happily and he breathes, “Love you too,” before sinking back into the bed, a blissful expression on his features.

The nightstand suddenly buzzes from Shoma’s phone receiving a text message. They try to ignore it in favor of cuddling, but a series of harsh vibrations makes Yuzuru mutter “Can whoever that is kindly shut up.” He groans and reluctantly untangles himself from Yuzuru before checking his notifications.

His eyes widen considerably in surprise at the messages. It's Mihoko with some passive-aggressively worded reminders that they have practice this morning.

“Yuzuru, we have practice today,” Shoma complains, flopping back over. Yuzuru automatically curls around him.

“I know,” he says. “Didn't you?”

“I forgot,” Shoma pouts. 

“I really don't want to go,” Yuzuru says. “I’d much rather snuggle with you.”

He giggles and kisses the tip of his nose. “Likewise,” he says. “But really, I’d expect this more from me than you. Maybe some things really did change.”

Yuzuru scrunches up his nose. “Normally I’d rather practice, but things are always different when it comes to you.”

It feels like Shoma’s rib cage might shatter from how fast his heart is beating. “God, I love you,” he suddenly blurts out. 

“I love you too,” Yuzuru immediately says back. “I love you so much.”

He smiles. “You better. And you can never take your love back. It's mine now.”

“Whatever is mine is yours,” Yuzuru dutifully says, kissing his cheek. “Except for the title of world champion. That's the one thing you won't be able to take from me.”

“I don't know about that,” Shoma teases. “I stole your heart, didn't I? And no one ever believed it would happen.”

“I was a goner for you a long, long time ago,” Yuzuru says fondly. “You didn't even steal my heart. It was yours to begin with.”

He's not sure why, but the bold statement makes his cheeks flush. “Yuzu,” he says in a strange high-pitched voice. “Be quiet now, please.”

“Why? Am I being too sweet? Too adorable? Too lovable?”

“All of the above,” Shoma groans, slapping a hand over his eyes. “Ugh. I love you, you annoying brat.”

“Love you too, my cute sweetie-pie!”

 

They both show up a little late to practice, but, well, it looks like the extra time gave them both a little boost of motivation. That's what Mihoko tells Shoma sagely, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> surprise  
> i haven't written yuzusho in months (oops) but i was suddenly in the mood for soft fluffy yuzusho as boyfriends so here you go :')  
> hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading <3


End file.
